Drow Ranger (DotA 2)
Traxex the Drow Ranger is an Agility Radiant hero from Dota 2. She is also the only Hero to make a physical appearance in the Dota 2 comic. Lore Drow Ranger's given name is Traxex—a name well suited to the short, trollish, rather repulsive Drow people. But Traxex herself is not a Drow. Her parents were travelers in a caravan set upon by bandits, whose noisy slaughter of innocents roused the ire of the quiet Drow people. After the battle settled, the Drow discovered a small girl-child hiding in the ruined wagons, and agreed she could not be abandoned. Even as child, Traxex showed herself naturally adept at the arts they prized: Stealth, silence, subtlety. In spirit, if not in physique, she might have been a Drow changeling, returned to her proper home. But as she grew, she towered above her family and came to think of herself as ugly. After all, her features were smooth and symmetrical, entirely devoid of warts and coarse whiskers. Estranged from her adopted tribe, she withdrew to live alone in the woods. Lost travelers who find their way from the forest sometimes speak of an impossibly beautiful Ranger who peered at them from deep among the trees, then vanished like a dream before they could approach. Lithe and stealthy, icy hot, she moves like mist in silence. That whispering you hear is her frozen arrows finding an enemy's heart. Strategy Traxex is an excellent DPS carry hero due to her Marksmanship and Trueshot aura which both increases her auto attack damage. Early game like most DPS carries she is fragile and some players choose to take one level of early silence to avoid a first blood attempt. She can do well with a Poor man's shield as it increases her raw damage and adds some resistance to harassment. She can take wraith bands to increase her raw damage, poor health and mana. Lothar's Edge is almost compulsory on Traxex as it gives her a escape mechanism and more damage. Black King Bar can replace Lothars because it gives her spell immunity for a period of time and increases her hp so its all down to preference. Most players prefer to max out Frost arrows first for orb-walking and harassing. There is an option next because both Trueshot Aura and Silence scale well into late game. Get Silence first if you wish to be a late game carry and Trueshot Aura first for a mid-game carry. Marksmanship is always taken whenever possible because unlike her other skills it doesn't scale well into the game. Late game items for her include Butterfly, Buriza and Monkey King Bar which all increase her damage and butterfly gives evasion. Manta style is also useful because it gives her images which deal extra damage and confuse the enemy. Another lesser used way of building Traxex is lifesteal and Monkey King Bar. However getting lifesteal destroys Traxex's chasing role because she then has no slow. However life steal gives her a lot more survivability. Early game Traxex is relatively fragile however she can also be an annoying harrasser due to her orb which allows her to orb walk. Try to harass melee heroes when they come forward for a deny or last hit. Don't bother with ranged heroes and last hit as much as possible. Mid game is when Traxex first becomes a threat due to her relatively high DPS from items, Trueshot Aura and Marksmanship. In team fights wait for the initiator to initiate then either walk in or Windwalk (Lothar's Edge) in and silence, preferably, their whole team however if they're rather spread out, silence their casters. Then concentrate on either their enemy carry or their caster. If things go ugly activate Lothars/Black King Bar and walk out. Late game, if Traxex has had a successful game so far she will dominate because of her high DPS. With her items she could down a tank in a few seconds. Heroes to watch out for are Phantom Assassin because of her Blur skill which would reduce your DPS output by quite a lot and she can out-carry you, Centaur Warchief/ heros with Blademail , this would give you a taste of your own medicine damaging you by as much damage as you deal to them and as you would likely have less Hp than them you will die first and tanky stunners such as Earthshaker who once they come out of your silence they would unleash their arsenal of spells on you. Abilities Category:Dota 2 hero Category:Carry Category:Ranged Category:Agility hero Category:Radiant hero